Schwarzwald (Old Souls)
- SPOILERS AHEAD Schwarzwald A main character in Fallout: Equestria - Old Souls. Appearance A tall, early 40s, heavily-scarred, wood-brown Earth Pony mare with Conifer-green eyes and a cropped mane of the same colour. Her Cutie Mark is a dead black tree. Personality and Abilities Schwarzwald laughs in the face of the Wasteland, finding humour in every situation. She accepts all aspects of Wasteland life without blinking, and is not in the least bit hesitant to indulge in immorality. Extremely amorous, she hits on mare and stallion alike, and displays extreme confidence regardless of what is happening around her. There are people who she displays affection and respect for, but even that won't save them from her flirtations. Schwarzwald is a very capable fighter, having survived in the Wasteland for decades on her own strength. She is a gutter fighter, and will fight as dirty as she needs to to win. She uses a battle saddle with a gatling gun and heavy rifle attached, as well as grenades. The story so far Schwarzwald had been travelling with Wings for quite some time, taking mercenary work to get by, in addition to pursuing both her own goals and assisting Wings in her Blue Fire work. She was impressed when, after warning the two, Snowflake and Bosco returned to help them in battle against the Raiders. Schwarzwald found it amusing that Wings and Snowflake ended up as enemies due to the former stealing the latter's Pipbuck, and decided to help Snowflake, after working with her to capture a Molar Bear, engineer a confrontation with Wings, and her partner in the crime, Cassiopeia Venatici. During the confrontation, Schwarzwald and Bosco battled Cassie, who excited Schwarzwald through the use of a whip. Schwarzwald next met Snowflake at the Woodpecker village, where she fought Naiara hoof-to-hoof. After the battle was over, she intercepted Snowflake's group at Vanchoofer, to ask them to join a job for Amber Bernstein. Schwarzwald, Snowflake, Bosco, Naiara and Undertow travelled to the Whitepony data archive, where they retreived some information for Amber. As they were preparing to leave, Naiara was heavily wounded by Goden Fog creatures, while Bosco and Undertow were kidnapped. Schwarzwald helped Snowflake get Naiara to her Zebra tribe for treatment, then called in Wings, Aqua Breeze and Cassie for assistance in tracking the Fog. They travelled to Whinniepeg, where they found the creatures but were unable to rescue their friends. Returning to Hoofshine Harlots, they gathered Bosco's Memory Orbs to trade with the Gold Fog, but had them stolen by Silver Fog creatures. They retreived them after a short chase. Back at Whinniepeg, Schwarzwald provided fire support for the others as they rescued Undertow and Bosco, at which point they escaped. When they were safe, Schwarzwald invited Bosco to join her group temporarily as they searched for the now missing Memory Orbs. Snowflake spied on Schwarzwald having a conversation with Watcher, but did not discover the extent of their connection. Later, while Snowflake had her Raiders camped near Neighlway, Schwarzwald approached her in disguise, questioning the Unicorn's motives on the matter. Later, after the group of seven has found Naiara and battled the Mother and Alpha Hissyflits, Schwarzwald reveals to Snowflake that Wings might be a future Element of Harmony bearer, a title that Schwarzwald previously held twenty years prior to the events of Old Souls. Category:Characters Category:Old Souls Main Characters Category:Earth ponies